Anti-Christ Love
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Based off BFG 2010. Jeff Hardy turns heel Ken Anderson loves him can he confess his love to Jeff before its too late
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Christ Love

chapter 1

Jeff Hardy arrived at the arena for Bounfd For Glory he's getting his stuff out of the car when Rob walks out.

"Hey Jeff Eric Bischoff wants to see you in his office" Rob says

Jeff closes the trunk "what for?" he asks

"He wouldn't tell" Rob replies

"Okay thanks man" Jeff says

"No problem see you later" Rob says as he walks away

"See ya" Jeff says as he's walking into the arena he walks over to Eric Biscoffs office he knocks on the door

"Come in" Eric says

Jeff walks in "Hey Eric Rob said you wanted to see me" Jeff replies

"Oh yea I do Jeff have a seat" Eric says

Jeff sits in a chair

"Okay so you know tonight that you have a match against Kurt Angle and Ken Anderson for the world title" Eric says

"Yea" Jeff replies

"Well were putting the title on you and you're turning heel and joining the group Abyss has been calling They for the past several months now" Eric says

"Okay so I turn heel tonight and the title is being put on me" Jeff asks

"Yes" Eric says

"Okay I liked that idea" Jeff says

"I think its a great idea" Eric says

Jeff stands up

"I'll see you later Eric" Jeff says

"Okay good luck tonight" Eric says

"Thanks" Jeff says as he's walking out the door

he sees Ken his tag team partner

"Hey Ken, whats up?" Jeff asks

Ken looks up "Hey" Ken says with a smile

"Why are you being so silent" Jeff says as he looks around, confused

Ken just looks up at him and walks away

Jeff stares after him and he doesn't here Shannon walk up

"Jeff" Shannon says

"Huh oh hey man" Jeff says

"Whats wrong with Ken" Shannon asks

"I don't know" Jeff says as he leans up against the wall

later on that night the show The World Heavyyweight Championship match the ending

Eric Bischoff comes out with a steel chair in his hand to hit Mr Anderson and Kurt Angle

"Eric Biscoff coming out here with a steel chair" Mike says

Eric goes to hit Anderon when Hulk Hogan's music hits

"You're wrong he is here" Mike says

Hogan walks out the crowd goes wild he's talking to Eric

Eric throws the chair out to the floor and brushes his hand

Hogan gets in the ring

Eric and him start argueing he takes a cruch out of Hogan's hand Jeff slides in the ring and tries to keep them apart Hogan gives him a crutch

"You gonna hit me with it" Eric says

Jeff turns around and hits Anderson

"Oooh" Taz says

Eric gives him the other crutch Jeff hits Angle with it

Jeff hits the twist of fate on Anderson and pins her and get th

"Ladies and Gentlemen here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy" Eric says into the microphone

backstage Ken walks around the corner and sees Jeff

"Jeff what the hell was that out there" Ken says

Jeff ignores him and walks away


	2. Chapter 2

Anti-Christ Love

Chapter 2:

Ken stares after Jeff walking down the hallway. He leans up against the wall

Jeff looks at Ken

"What the heck os wrong with you?" Ken says

Jeff ignores Ken

"JEFF!" Ken screams

"What" Jeff says

"What is wrong with you" Ken asks

"What do you mean" Jeff says

"why did you hit me with a crutch" Ken asks

"It was Eric's idea" Jeff says

"What do you mean" Ken says as he crosses his arms

"It was his idea for me to turn heel" Jeff says

"Why would you do this!?" Ken asks

"Because I'm tired of getting disrespected by every one in this company" Jeff says

"Who disrespected you?" Ken says

"You'll, find out 4 days from now" Jeff says

"Alright" Ken says

Jeff turns and walks away

4 days later

Ken walks in looking for Jeff

Jeff turns the corner

"Hey" He grabs his arm "Are you gonna explain now?"

Jeff looks at him "Why do you wanna know so bad?" Jeff asks

"Because I..." Ken says he gets silent

"Because why?" Jeff asks

Ken silent

"Ken" Jeff says

Ken glares "What?" he asks

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Jeff says

"There is" Ken says

"Well was it it" Jeff says

Ken gets silent

"KEN ANSWER ME" Jeff yells

"I love you" Ken says he blushes

"You love me?" Jeff says

"You heard me!" Ken says

Jeff gets silent

Ken whispers "dude"

Jeff kisses him

Ken kisses him back

Jeff pulls him closer

Ken smiles

Jeff leans his forhead against his

Ken kisses him

Jeff kisses him back

Kens break as Jeff's theme starts

Jeff runs towards the entrance

Ken sighs happily

Jeff smiles as he thinks about Ken

Ken listens as he talks

Jeff tries to focus

Ken tries to listen

Jeff looks around

Ken grins

Jeff mouths to the camer "I love you Ken"

Ken blushes

Jeff smiles

Ken is hoping he'll speak soon

Jeff is given the mic

Ken listens as he talks

"First things first thereeeeeeeeeeeee hereeeeeeee" Jeff says

Ken claps like gayboy in head

Jeff raises his title up

Ken smiles

Jeff walks backstage

Ken smiles

Jeff pulls Ken to the side

Ken smiles

Jeff shoves him upsgainst the wall and kisses him


End file.
